


【遠花火】

by yu3910



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, The silence fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu3910/pseuds/yu3910
Summary: -張員瑛&權恩妃-背景架空-小媽文學預警-年齡操作，17&29-ooc預警





	【遠花火】

‖

㈠

許久見一次面的父親今晚摟著的又是別的女人的腰際，張員瑛早已見怪不怪，上流社會裡頭盡是一些齷齪事。礙於未成年無法飲酒，她有禮的替男人和初次見面女人的酒杯裡斟滿了紅酒，她自己則是啜了一口特別調過的無酒精雞尾酒。女人惹眼的身材令張員瑛的眼瞳短暫的晃動，隨即恢復到正常的笑容。雖說對父親稱不上喜歡，表面上的父女情深也得做做樣子，可不能丟了家族的臉。

「恩妃，容我介紹一下，這是我女兒張員瑛。」

「員瑛，這是權恩妃，你的新繼母。」男人笑得燦爛，由於保養得宜，年屆知命的他依然擁有能讓所有女人陷入的魅力。張員瑛微微頷首，年少的上位者眼裡仍然藏有防備，舉起酒杯致意。權恩妃無聲的揚起嘴角，同樣的拿起她那杯醇厚的紅酒，優雅的啜飲了一小口。男人對年輕的妻子與親生骨肉相處得宜的場面十分滿意，笑得合不攏嘴。

「果然就像你說的一樣，很漂亮呢。」權恩妃紅潤的脣瓣一張一合，彷彿在張員瑛耳邊低聲下了咒。少年人愣愣的盯著她看，機械式的答覆了謝謝之類的語句，視線卻無法從權恩妃裸露在外的肩頭移開。張員瑛的耳尖紅得不像樣，她甚至無恥的開始想像那紫羅蘭色的平口禮服下藏的鎖骨會是多麼精緻、那對迫不及待逃脫桎梏的白兔，以及那兩朵不論春夏秋冬都盛開的紅櫻。

張員瑛與父親難得和和氣氣的享用這頓晚餐，青春期敏感的少女及不甚理解她的男人之間有著權恩妃作為緩和氣氛的幕後功臣。司機已在餐廳附近等待，張員瑛一如既往的坐在後座。權恩妃帶著笑容坐在她旁邊，父親了然的坐到副駕駛座上。不知是心理作用抑或一整天的課程使然，張員瑛很快的睡著了。在意識模糊前她知曉，權恩妃將自己抵在了她的肩上，到家後少女的鼻尖還縈繞著成熟女性獨有的誘人玫瑰香氣。

今夜張員瑛少有的失眠了，也許是因為剛才在車上睡得過於安穩，她走下樓打算藉著一杯熱牛奶幫助入睡。擦乾淨嘴邊的牛奶沫，如果不想繞遠路的話必須經過父親的臥房。平時的張員瑛是寧願走遠一點，絕對不會靠近這裡任何一步的，但今天是例外。

高級的木門悄悄的露出一條縫，張員瑛路過時捕捉到了聲響——那是權恩妃的吟詠，溫溫軟軟、媚態畢露、極為勾人，縱使只用聆聽的也讓張員瑛甘願駐足。好死不死，她還聽見了細微的床板晃動聲。

闔上眼睛，心底囚禁著猛獸的囚籠不斷被撞擊。金屬不間斷的傳來鏗鏘有力的碰撞聲，那頭野獸即使頭破血流也不放棄逃出的一絲希望。

張員瑛感覺自己生了病，怎麼會認為有條蛇不停的在為她的心注入毒液，讓她感到徹骨的疼痛。

張員瑛握緊了拳頭，踉踉蹌蹌的略過那道門，再張開手掌時上頭已有著斑斑紅點。口腔也佈滿了血腥味，想必是方才為了壓下那突如其來的憤怒而咬破了脣。

看來今晚注定是沒法睡著的。

張員瑛正想苦笑卻牽扯到嘴上的傷口，呲牙咧嘴的忍住痛楚。

㈡

當權恩妃急急忙忙趕到教官室裡頭時，張員瑛正百般不屑的倚在牆上，旁邊還有和她身高相近的棕髮女孩蹲在地上。淺褐色頭髮的女孩惴惴不安的坐在椅子上，不停看著那被人攙扶出教官室的男孩，也回頭盯著兩個掛彩的少女們。頗有威嚴的男性從辦公桌那兒走了過來，在離門口不遠處借一步和權恩妃說話。

「嘿，怎麼又換一個了？」安宥真用手肘撞了撞張員瑛的小腿，好奇的詢問著滿臉不悅的她。原本想打趣的笑話她，沒想到卻拉扯到了嘴邊的淤青。痛得安宥真差點哇哇大叫。

「我哪有可能知道我爸在想什麼，我現在只覺得全身骨頭快散了。」張員瑛緩緩順著牆壁滑落，一屁股坐在純色磁磚上。脣畔那抹乾掉的暗紅特別明顯，血已經止住了。全身上下的肌肉以痠痛報復張員瑛過度的使用，讓她懶得移動身子。

「你們兩個真的太衝動了！」金珉周急得眼眶都紅了，看著眼前受傷的好友她是怎麼樣都無法露出笑容的。偏偏引發這整件事情的原因就出在她身上，不免有些難過。張員瑛和安宥真慌了，平時她們最怕的便是惹金珉周哭泣。不僅僅只是因為需要哄，還有金采源鐵定不會放過她們。

「那傢伙太囂張了，給他一點顏色瞧瞧沒關係的。」張員瑛裝作若無其事的拍了拍安宥真的肩膀，嘗試讓金珉周放鬆下來。安宥真本想大叫出聲，被張員瑛死命的壓下來了。要是讓金珉周更加愧疚，代表大事不妙，她們兩個說不定會被亂棍打死。

「你要慶幸采源剛好去外校交流不在，不然我看那男的不只站不起來而已。」按了按疼痛的肩頭，安宥真放低音量的說。要說她們四個看起來最無害的是金珉周，那麼最出乎意料的一定是金采源。她是四人中出手最狠的，她那一副模範生的樣貌讓人基本上都不會把矛頭指向她。對此安宥真有著前車之鑑，她都不知道被班導念了多少次了。天曉得張員瑛聽過多少次來自安宥真的抱怨，共通點即是來自於導師的不公平待遇。

「員瑛，我幫你請了下午的假。去教室拿書包，我在校門等你。」權恩妃走到門邊，朝裡頭說了些話。張員瑛站起身拍拍屁股，同安宥真和金珉周兩人道了聲再見後便慢悠悠的晃回教室裡。背起書包，心不甘情不願的接受全校的眼神洗禮，歷經千辛萬苦才終於來到校門。

一路上靜默無聲，權恩妃專心開車，張員瑛無聊的盯著窗外的景色。街道的樣子變換數次後，便到家了。權恩妃下車後幫張員瑛打開車門，一隻手還伸出來怕她撞到頭。當她要幫張員瑛提書包時，被她攔下，表示這種過於基本的事情就算是半殘廢狀態她也能做到。好比說權恩妃會叫張員瑛去洗衣服，不過偶爾會忘記曬而已。

權恩妃命令張員瑛坐在沙發上，她從櫥櫃裡翻出醫藥箱，親自蹲在張員瑛面前替她擦藥。棉花棒沾了一些碘酒，權恩妃毫不留情的塗抹在傷口部位，還時不時加大力度。張員瑛把能罵的全部罵了一遍，權恩妃這個女人實在是太狠了。

「以後不准打架，我聽教官說你以前是常客。」權恩妃在回房前丟下了一句話便要離開，手腕卻被張員瑛給握住。

「如果我做到了，會有獎勵嗎？」張員瑛水靈的大眼總算出現一絲正常高中女生的神色，權恩妃只淡淡的勾起脣角。

「之後再說。」她輕輕一扭便掙開張員瑛的禁錮，揉了揉少年人的黑髮，留下一瞬間的菀爾。

張員瑛莫名感到了被重視，肯定是太久沒有被人真心的關懷了，她略有所思的想著。

㈢

對於十七歲生日，張員瑛是不抱任何期待的，直到權恩妃在十二點整時進入她的房間。權恩妃手裡拿著一個有粉紅緞帶裝飾的白色盒子，張員瑛放下了手機，茫然且錯愕的看向擅自走進她房裡的女人。她的絲質睡衣穿得鬆鬆垮垮，如雪般的肩頸若隱若現，張員瑛試著移開視線。權恩妃坐在張員瑛的床邊，眼眸含笑。

「怎麼不打開？」權恩妃望著接過盒子卻顯得有些呆愣的張員瑛，語氣裡不免含著逗弄的意味。女孩瞋了滿是笑意的女人一眼，如同對待稀世珍寶那般的謹慎，打開了紙盒。是一條銀製的項鏈，吊墜的形狀是片樹葉，紋路整齊而不呆板。張員瑛猶豫不決，內心天人交戰。最後她緩緩摟住權恩妃，毛茸茸的腦袋蹭著她。

「可以陪我睡覺嗎？」張員瑛的聲音悶悶的從肩膀那兒傳來，權恩妃的指尖憐愛地撫著她的背脊。那是一種默許，張員瑛伏在權恩妃的頸間，沒一會兒便進入深層的睡眠。但權恩妃不同，反而清醒得很。這場戰爭從來不是只有張員瑛，她也參與其中。

戰事的烽火早就在她們初遇時點燃，一觸即發，也一發不可收拾。

這種違反倫理道德的情意權恩妃何嘗不知曉，張員瑛那掩蓋不住的情愫顯而易見。身為年長者，她本該擔任帶領張員瑛回歸正道的角色。這次她卻想任性一點，就此耽溺在這場毫無結果的愛戀裡頭。

懷著滿腹心事，權恩妃在確認張員瑛熟睡後悄悄離開了房間。

當張員瑛醒來時，身旁本應凹陷的位置恢復到以往的樣貌，她不急不徐的洗漱完才下樓尋找。果真權恩妃搶先一步起床，張員瑛慢吞吞的走到餐桌，接下她遞來的瓷盤。

「下午來做你的生日蛋糕吧。」權恩妃的話成功讓進食中的張員瑛抬起頭，一臉疑惑的盯著她。張員瑛挑起了右眉，彷彿是在懷疑權恩妃剛才說的話。就算人生過了十七年，她的料理能力依然停留在烹煮泡麵的階段而已。

「材料我買好了。」張員瑛含糊的應了一聲知道了，權恩妃便站起身收拾遺留在餐桌上的碗盤。襯衫由於過大的動作而不小心滑落，張員瑛瞥見她肩上那仍有輕微紅潤的吻痕，她的眸子暗了暗。父親前幾日說了今天剛好要出差，在臨走之前還不忘親密一頓，張員瑛發出短促的冷哼。

早在母親的喪禮過後，年僅十三歲的她就知曉，在父親和母親的愛情裡，父親從來沒有真心愛過母親。

假若愛得深切，怎麼可能在喪禮結束後不到一個月就找了新歡。

張員瑛知道在大人的世界裡，只有虛假二字可以形容。上一秒哭得泣不成聲，下一秒卻笑得合不起嘴巴。

張員瑛垂下眼，斂去眼裡的光芒。

㈣

經過一番努力之後，張員瑛將烤盤上的蛋糕緩慢地放入烤箱中，權恩妃選擇好適合的溫度，兩人便走到客廳等待。

權恩妃蜷曲著身子，窩在單人沙發上頭，小小一隻的。原本還能進行下去的對話被細碎的呼吸聲打亂，張員瑛抬頭一看，原來是權恩妃無意中沉沉的睡去了。張員瑛不願打擾她，躡手躡腳的從她身邊經過，拿起書架上的小說安靜的閱讀。直到高亢而清脆的聲響從廚房裡傳來，權恩妃慢慢坐起身，張員瑛則立刻準備將蛋糕拿出。

張員瑛扔下厚重的隔熱手套，轉身想從冰箱取出鮮奶油，卻被權恩妃搶下裝飾的工作。睜著一雙濕漉漉的兔眸，權恩妃耐不住彷彿難過得垂下耳朵的少女，解釋了要等蛋糕放涼才能好好點綴。 過了一段時間之後，權恩妃才將鮮奶油遞給了她。張員瑛的脣畔盪漾起一抹笑意，在巧克力海綿蛋糕開出了朵朵鮮花。

途中食指無意間沾染到了些許白色，原本她打算自己舔去的。頃刻間有股熱源包覆住指頭，張員瑛還能感覺到有東西不安分的舔著她。好不容易抽出時，上面全是透明水潤的光澤。她錯愕的望向身旁的權恩妃，馬上找到了罪魁禍首。

是權恩妃的舌頭釀的禍。

她可以料想到接下來完全失控的場面了，她想。

張員瑛俯下身擒住權恩妃溫軟的脣瓣，手掌護著她的脊骨不去撞上大理石製成的流理台。張員瑛吮吸著權恩妃的下脣，讓她不知不覺打開緊閉的貝齒，好讓少年人能夠輕而易舉的攻城掠地。舌與舌交織成一幅美麗的圖畫，銀色的顏料化作細絲從尚未乾去的畫上滴落。沒有給予權恩妃過多的休息時間，張員瑛再次展開了猛烈的攻勢。

張員瑛撩起了權恩妃的衣襬，當肌膚觸碰到冰涼的流理台時，女人忍不住輕呼。她的指腹沿著腰間探索，向上直接到了雪白，向下到達緊緻的小腹。權恩妃沒想到只是想逗逗張員瑛的舉動成為了燎原之火，從未感受過的全新體驗使得她的身軀更加酥軟。逐漸嬌媚的吟詠溢出齒間，權恩妃的意識開始模糊，拒絕著張員瑛。

女孩順從的靜止不動，這卻讓女人得到莫大的空虛感，權恩妃的眼角紅得不像話。睜開的眼滿是情慾，淚滴從眼眶滑落的舉動成為了催化劑，張員瑛壞心地不去理會權恩妃攥住她衣角的反應。

「不、不要在這裡……」權恩妃抓住了張員瑛的腕骨，淚水啪嗒啪嗒的掉在後者的手背。張員瑛嚥下了一口唾沫，托住她的臀部，急不可耐的把她放在沙發上頭。她把權恩妃親得暈暈乎乎，珍珠白的釦子散落一地，女人完美的胴體呈現在了少女面前。啄了一口任君採擷的紅櫻，手指往下探訪，那泛著潮氣的禁地引誘著張員瑛。

溫柔地退去最後一層防線，密布的枝葉沾滿了露水。張員瑛綿密的吻落在了權恩妃的腹部，指頭試探性的探入。一個指節順利的進入，光是如此滿足不了陷入慾望漩渦的權恩妃。緊張的情緒令權恩妃夾得張員瑛動彈不得，張員瑛親了親權恩妃的眼尾。本來只是小範圍的抽插，在權恩妃適應後轉變成大幅度的進出。速度漸漸加快，女人的詠唱也隨著變得高昂，也帶有哭腔。

權恩妃只覺眼前一白，猶如從天堂墜落一般，視線一片模糊。細小的嗚咽不斷從被堵住的脣發出，張員瑛以吻安撫著她。權恩妃癱軟在張員瑛的懷抱裡，虛弱感讓她無法獨自行走，只能依靠張員瑛的幫助。少女半扶半抱的來到浴室，細心的替女人清理。將她哄睡後，把被冷落已久的蛋糕放進冰箱。

張員瑛回想起不久前的荒誕，這下好了。

——她們將一同墜入萬劫不復的深淵。

㈤

每當父親出差或是因故未歸時，張員瑛和權恩妃總能想到一塊兒去。每次不是權恩妃主動去張員瑛的臥室，就是由張員瑛主導著所有。每個地方都曾留下過蹤跡，春光的足跡遍佈整間屋子。

可權恩妃開始毫無來由的害怕。

懼怕被發現、懼怕被指指點點、懼怕張員瑛會因為自己而被用不堪入耳的話語攻擊……

或許這段違背世俗眼光的關係該就此結束，她顫顫巍巍的承受男人的衝撞，機械式的張口嬌吟，嗅覺被難聞的菸草味佔據。每到這種時候，腦內全都是張員瑛的壞笑、張員瑛的脣舌、張員瑛的撞擊。權恩妃扣住男人的肩，在他的背上留下好幾個指甲的印子。她知道門沒有完全闔上，那曖昧的黃光灑落到外頭，張員瑛很可能經過了無數次。

「恩妃姊姊，是厭倦我了吧。」私底下被允許的親密稱呼，張員瑛此時卻是用咬牙切齒的語氣道出的。在滿腔愛意被權恩妃不斷的拒絕後，所謂的耐性早已消失殆盡。權恩妃低頭不語，深怕一抬頭，便會落入張員瑛眼底的那片星河。

「不說話也沒關係的，我下禮拜要去美國留學了。」

平淡且沒有任何起伏的擲出一枚震撼彈，張員瑛平復了心情。權恩妃仍然不為所動，但那顫抖不已的雙肩出賣了她。眼看面前的女人還是固執的不肯抬頭，張員瑛嘆了口氣，失落的轉身離開充斥著父親與權恩妃氣息的臥房。權恩妃在聽見木門關上的聲響後，捂著嘴低聲哭泣。

那承載著萬千情意的少女終究還是從她身邊離去。

權恩妃不是沒有料到這樣的結局。

分明是她自私的把好不容易得到救贖的張員瑛推開，那麼萬般痛楚由她來承受也是天經地義。

但她卻作賤的渴望如同照亮黑夜的那束光那樣的少女親吻自己的耳廓，在她的耳邊對她傾訴千言萬語。

「不用勉強跟著來送機的。」張員瑛淡漠疏離的看著明顯克制住某種情緒的權恩妃，父親識相的留給她們一個獨處的環境。頂級皮鞋敲擊地面響亮而刺耳，女人替少女整理好亂翹的領子。轉瞬間，張員瑛把權恩妃整個人緊緊擁在懷中。權恩妃可以感知到張員瑛炙熱的淚珠滑入她的鎖骨，匯集成一座湖泊。

「就讓我再抱一下，一下就好……」哽咽且低啞的嗓音一字一句的撞進權恩妃的耳裡，張員瑛高挑的身材卻在權恩妃眼裡顯得單薄瘦弱。手指輕撫她的背，少女紅通通的眼睛像極了兔子。將不遠處的行李箱親手交給張員瑛，權恩妃目送著以前屬於她的少女離去。

那是她曾鮮明活過的愛情。

㈥

張員瑛被一通電話擾亂了休假本應美好的早晨，一邊接聽著電話一邊從衣櫃搜索正式的服裝，同事崔叡娜十萬火急的說完來龍去脈。張員瑛嘴上說著會盡快趕過去，實際上腹誹著公司居然會讓所有翻譯在同一時間休假。確認襯衫的釦子位置正確，張員瑛便出門了。

崔叡娜看見她就像看到了救世主一樣，差點沒有來個驚天動地的膜拜。張員瑛嫌棄的瞥了她一眼，閱讀今日談論項目的簡介，在腦海裡迅速演練過各種情況。不耐煩的摁住蹦蹦跳跳的崔叡娜，將她送回公關部。整理好服裝儀容，張員瑛踏入會議室。

「謝天謝地，你總算來了。」金髮碧眼的經理從窘境成功脫逃，口音比平時重了一些。張員瑛勾起脣角，在經理前去拿取文件時望見了這次合作方派來的代表。她移開了視線，沒有勇氣去接受現實。她幻想過所有相遇的場合，絕對不是在工作時間。

「Vicky，趕快向權小姐講解我們的企劃案。」高大的經理易如反掌的將張員瑛推到權恩妃身邊，接著走到會議室外頭不打算干擾到兩人。面對權恩妃時，張員瑛總會覺得這些年她只是徒增歲數，一點長進也沒有。翻開文件，強迫自己進入狀態，有條不紊的解說著這次的案子。

Got it.

權恩妃出乎意料的爽快，不到幾分鐘便答應了合作案，但她似乎沒有要放過張員瑛的意思。當張員瑛站起身，左手腕卻被她一把抓住，她只能艱難的用右手發給經理僅僅由兩個單字組成、卻能讓整個部門樂上一整天的一句話。張員瑛的吐息變得雜亂，她掙扎著。

「權小姐，現在是我的工作時間，請放開我。」張員瑛不悅的盯著權恩妃，直勾勾的怒視著糾纏不放的女人。權恩妃步步逼近，她一點一滴的遺失了掙脫的力氣。張員瑛能透過全透明的玻璃門望見外頭空空蕩蕩的，也因如此權恩妃才可以這般大膽的阻止她起身的動作。

「現在是你的休假時間，你是被臨時召回的。」

「你同事慌慌張張的樣子令誰都會忍不住多看幾眼。」

該死，張員瑛默默在心底咒罵崔叡娜。

在外面來回踱步、心急如焚的等待結果的崔叡娜打了個噴嚏，傻乎乎的思考是誰在想念她。

「一切都是我的錯，我太在乎世俗的眼光。」

「我迷失了方向，過於急躁的把你逐出我的世界。」

「我想再次擁有你。」

張員瑛無聲地嘴角上揚，那是權恩妃耽溺過的壞笑，她將依然當初深愛的女人抱進懷內。貪婪的汲取她身上的玫瑰香氣，就像回到了以前那樣。張員瑛垂下眼瞳，眼簾裡盡是權恩妃的樣貌。張員瑛調皮地在權恩妃的耳尖啄了一口，將那兒染上些許桃紅。

「你會後悔的。My sweetie.」

權恩妃報復性的捏了捏張員瑛的雙頰，無比熟悉的觸感觸動到了停滯住情意的心。脣瓣落下一個沾滿甜蜜的吻，鮮豔的口紅印子就落在了張員瑛的右頰。

「我不會後悔。」

「就算你藏起來了，我也會義無反顧的去找你。」  
_  
其實這篇本來打算be的  
畢竟論題材來說，以be畫下句點再適合不過  
但在某個瞬間我忽然冒出了讓她們再次遇見的想法  
於是就有了成年小張與恩妃的場景  
至於標題，是因為我認為這場戰爭的引信是無聲無息的被點燃  
私自將「在远方观看的没有声音的烟火。」的解釋  
套用在了對我來說意義非凡的17身上  
廢話有點多XD  
總之祝大家食用愉快


End file.
